Turnabout Drabbles
by Camperor
Summary: Drabbles on the Ace Attorney characters after Spirit of Justice. If you haven't finished the game, and don't want to get spoiled, then please do not read any of the drabbles in this fic. Requests for shipping's and characters are allowed! Review and PM, if you like. REQUESTS CLOSED.
1. A pleasant meeting (Athena and Simon)

**AN: Done with Spirit of Justice. I can't really think of anything, else. So, I'm going to continue with my favorite ship, such as Athena x Simon. It's just what I prefer actually.**

 **Requests for chapter ideas are allowed! Just send one in the PM or Reviews and you're good.**

 **I don't own Ace Attorney. The whole franchise belongs to Capcom.  
**

* * *

 _-Los Angeles-  
_ _-Little Tokyo-  
_ _-May 20, 2028-_

It was a relaxing day in Los Angeles, Athena was walking happily down the sidewalk with a cup of coffee in her hand. Of course, nothing had prevented her from being bored, at least. She still takes care of the office, does whatever stuff she prefers, and hangs out with Juniper.

As she was passing through Little Tokyo, she sees Simon Blackquill sitting at a local bench, which immediately surprised her. _"Simon? What's he doing here, all of a sudden? It's already a weekday and it's weird to see him just sitting there... Acting like nothing's happened."_

"Lazy bones!" Widget yelled, Athena sighed. "Widget! Shhh!"

Athena went to her cheerful self, obviously. And approached him.

"Hey, Simon! What'cha doing!" Athena cheerfully greeted. Simon smiled as she sees her.

"I have been sitting here, pleasuring myself by eating fine Udon Noodles, as of now." He replied. "But, if you are curious as to why I'm here, then you should know that I'm taking a day off."

"A-A day off!" She said surprised. "How come?"

"Edgeworth accommodated me with all the hard work I've preformed." Simon explained with his eyes closed. "As a result, he rewarded me to relax my senses for only one day. So, I could be more efficient in Court, next time."

"Right..." She muttered, she then thought. _"Simon must've worked REAL hard at the Prosecutor's that Edgeworth gave him the day off! What a lucky guy!"_

"As of now, do wish to sit with me for some time-out, if you have nothing else to do for Wright-dono." Simon asked, nicely. Athena smiled.

"Sure! It's not like I better things to do. But, sure!" She replied, quickly sitting down next to Simon in about a second. _"Wow... Simon is sure getting nicer over time. That's a relief."_

"How's Justice-dono doing in Khu'rain, Athena?" Simon asked.

Athena began to think, before coming up with an answer. "Oh, he's just at Khu'rain running his adopted father's Law office... H-Hey! How do you know he was in Khu'rain!?"

"Nayuta had just called me from there... Said that the kingdom was now preforming well, now that Justice-dono has been helping them." Simon explained. "I wasn't expecting him to go on his own ways, but it didn't matter to me much..."

"So, you're not upset that he's in Khu'rain?" She asked with one eyebrow down. Simon nodded.

"Indeed, I couldn't help but to understand where he's going to... But, he also sent me an E-mail of his departure."

 _"Apollo must've really wanted to spread the news of his departure to everyone he knows. That's a shocker."_ Athena thought, before speaking up. "Well... This isn't goodbye, though. He's just gonna stay temporarily to get the Kingdom back to his feet. I'm confident that he could return!"

"I see... I guess it's good to hear that he's been doing fine with helping those in need." Simon said with eyes closed.

Athena sighed before she could agree to what Simon had said. "Yeah... The funny thing about it is, is that his E-mail is full of letters of flowers, and requests from Junie. I never knew that she could be that crazy for Apollo."

"Is that so." He smiled. "Then, he's not to far off from his admired ones..."

"E-Err, right." Athena laughed a little, before noticing a Frozen Yogurt stand being opened. "Oh, look! There's a Frozen Yogurt stand being opened! Care to try some! People say online that it's good!"

"To be fair, I do feel rather ravenous, at the moment." He smiled in agreement. "But, sure, why not?"

"Great! Then, let's go, Simon!" She clenched her fists together. "Oh! And let's have an eating contest together to see who can eat faster! Deal!"

"Your wish is at my command." Simon agreed. Athena smiled making her Widget turn green.

"OKAY! Last one's a Rotten Egg!" She raced towards the Yougurt Stand, with Simon running towards her.

As of now, today was just gonna be a fun day for her, and Simon. As they knew that they both care for each other no matter what, in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Send me requests on ideas for your favorite Ace Attorney character(s) and I'd be glad to do the best I can to potray them. As of now, y'all can leave a review, as you like. Nuff said.**

 ** _Bye-Bye!_**


	2. Dinner with Justice

_-Kingdom of Khura'in-  
-Justice Law Office-  
_ _-May 21, 2028 8:00 PM-  
_

Khura'in has modernized since the new Queen has taken throne, now that the residents there will have to adapt their new lifestyle, and such. While most of everything wasn't perfect; however, it still kept the Kingdom fresh with a massive population boost, and newer Defense Attorney's.

It was now an easy night for Apollo, Amara, Rayfa, and his best friend Nahyuta to hang around, as they were all invited for dinner at his place. Apollo remembers on his Computer about the amount of E-mail's he gotten from the Wright Anything Agency, the pictures of random flowers from Juniper, and the amount of Voice Calls he was getting everyday. As they continued to dinner, they watched a random show from the US called "Dragon Ball Super" and featured a villain that was similar to the previous Queen... You-know-who. _  
_

Apollo was eating quite fast, he's never tried anything good in a while. "Man! This is great! How you'd learn to cook this good food!?"

"I've learned many Khura'in recipes while you were gone, Apollo." Nahyuta said, calmly. "They all keep your mind, body, and soul at ease."

"Wow... That's cool." Apollo complimented, he then thought. _"I guess that explains why my body keeps refreshing itself."_

"Indeed, my brother." Rayfa smiled. "I believe it carries such marvelous hand-picked well at our farms. It's good to see them working so hard now that Kingdom has improved."

"That may be true, Rayfa." Nahyuta agreed. "I guess I should explain the other damages that have taken place, as well as-" It was interrupted.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

"While I do apologize for screaming at you, like that..." She firmly said with her hand in the air. "I do not wish to hear any damages that have taken place before. It all bothers me even more."

"N-Now, now, Rayfa!" Arana called. "We should focus on yourself of being a better queen for Khura'in, than to argue. Isn't that right, you two."

"As you wish, Mother." The two agreed, calmly. Apollo then looked at the TV, he was amazed by the amount of detail that was put into the episode, as well as the Protagonist transforming whenever angry. Which gave Apollo a certain thought.

"You know, Nahyuta." Apollo called, while placing his last dish on the table. "I was thinking of that transformation that occurs on TV... You know, the 'Super Saiyan'."

"Don't be so serious, Apollo." Nahuyta sighed. "How does losing all your temper achieve a certain form that couldn't exist in all of Reality."

Apollo smirked. "Then... Then, I know that this form CAN be achieved! I just need to bring in all my anger and it's done!"

"Suit yourself then, fool." Rayfa also sigh. "I want to see if such form can be achieved." Apollo got off the table and went to the center of the living room, as the episode had went to it's credits.

"Very well. I can prove to you that all-mighty Super Saiyan form can be achieved!" He clenched both his fists together, then building in all his anger in order for his hair to turn golden.

"Rrrrr... Rrrr... Raaagh... **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."** Apollo panted a little, before going back screaming. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

Rayfa was getting annoyed so much, that she had to shout at him to shut up. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** But, it didn't make Apollo stop, he still wanted to know if the "Super Saiyan" actual exists in real life.

 **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Rayfa shouted again, but it didn't work.

 _"Ah! I think that's the feeling! I'm almost there!"_ Apollo thought, as he continued screaming to himself. **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

 **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

 **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

 **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUG-"**

Apollo's screams were put to a stop as a necklace was thrown on his head, making him shocked more.

"AH! N-Now, what!?"

Nayuta sighed, irritated. "I always knew that you'd never shut up in Court... In the end, you've earned your karmic price for irritating us."

"Of course! You couldn't understand something that is completely fake! Yet, you think it exists in our world!" Rayfa complained. "Now, hush up! And go to bed!"

 _"Oh boy, was this my punishment for being way TOO loud in this place?"_ Apollo thought in a weary way. He took of his necklace that was thrown on his head and gives it back to Nayuta, in the end.

* * *

 _-Wright Anything Agency-  
_ _-May 21, 2028 8:00 PM-_

Trucy, Athena, Maya, Widget, and Pearl were all screaming in hopes to achieve the Super Saiyan form, as what Apollo did in Khura'in. **"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

Of course, Phoenix had to silence them all in order for them to stop screaming. **"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE JUST STOP YELLING!"**

Everyone sighed and Pearl was the one to speak up. "Sorry, Mr. Nick. All of us wanted to achieve the form called the 'Super Saiyen.'"

"No, Pearls! It's the Super _SAIYAN!_ " Athena criticized. "Not, Super _Saiyen_!"

"O-Oh! Was that's how it's called?" Pearl placed her thumb on her mouth and Phoenix sighed.

"Listen, everyone. I know you all want to achieve the form so much, but you got to know that it's all a work of Fiction. Not something you can get in real life." Phoenix explained. It confused everyone.

"A work of Fiction, Mr. Nick?" Pearl looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"Maya called in to explain.

"Pearls! A work of fiction is something made by a writer through imagination. Something that one think of through one's head instead of real life."

"Imagenatien?" Pearls looked confused on that word. "What's that supposed to mean by?"

 _"It's okay, Phoenix. Pearls can understand that on her own, than me."_ Phoenix thought as he sighed, before speaking up. "Listen, Maya. I couldn't the burgers for all because I heard screaming and I didn't even want any of us for a Police Officer to come in here and charge with 'Disturbing the Peace'! Which got me worried too much."

"Sorry, Nick." Maya sighed. "We all just wanted to have fun."

"Yeah, Daddy." Trucy sighed. "I've thought the same."

 _"I guess I should cheer them up, perhaps?"_ Phoenix smiled. "That's not all, I also come to tell you that there's a huge discount going on at the nearest Burger Joint! Does anyone want to join in?"

"Sure! I'd love to come!" Maya smiled.

Athena also smiled. "Yeah! Let's go and grab ourselves some grub! I'm famished!"

Just like that, they all walked with each other to the nearest Burger Joint to enjoy all the tasty burgers they could chow down. Phoenix could only hope that Apollo is doing fine in Khura'in, since he tried his best not to get worried too much about him.

 _"I hope Apollo knows what he's up to... But, it doesn't get worried too much about him."_ Phoenix thought. _"He's grown, for now... At least, for some other day until he comes back. I'm sure of it. But, I should get everyone to the Joint, for now... They're hopping crazy for something!"  
_

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is a reference to my favorite Anime "DragonBall Z", as well as the upcoming game, "DragonBall Xenoverse 2". They are both own by Akira Toriyama and made by Dimps Sofware. That's all I have to explain, since I'm hyped for that game.** _  
_

 **But, anyways. Leave a Review or PM, if you have another idea, or request. It helps a lot!**


	3. A Lovely Gift (Athena and Simon)

**AN: This one was made the request from "That One Aloof Guy".  
**

* * *

 _-Athena's Apartment-  
_ _-May 22, 2028 9:00 PM-_

"Okay, Simon... I have a surprise for you!" Athena smiled, as she covered both of Simon Blackquill's eye. It made Blackquill more curious as to what Athena was up to.

"Athena... I swear, this isn't any one of your trick's right?" Blackquill asked. Athena shook her head.

"Nope! It's something special!" She explained, with a cheerful smile. "Now, I'm going to let go of my hands off your eyes? Alright?"

"Very well... Please enlighten me." Simon accepted. Athena let go of her hands off of him, making Simon see the Living room of her Apartment, and giving a blank facial expression on the gift that was left for him on her table. It was a red-gripped Katana sword, but it looked more fake, rather than real.

"Ta-DA!" Athena chirped. "It's a fake Katana sword meant for you as decoration for your office! What do you think about it?"

"As far as I'm concerned... Why must you give me such gift? Simon asked, still in his blank look.

Athena began to think first, _"I have a bad feeling that he may ask me if this some sort of reminiscence of the past. Better find a way to dodge that question."_ She then spoke up. "Well, I guess it's that fake swords give you that Japanese feel! You know, the kind of feel that you get when another Prosecutor walks into your office, and stuff like that? Yeah, that's that kind of feeling."

"Interesting, Athena." Simon complimented with a smile. "Although, while I was thinking of something otherwise about it... I accept this gift, anyway. It does look rather decorative to my office, after all."

"Sweet!" Athena chirped in relief. "I just thought that you were thinking the same way as me, but I know that you care about me!"

"Is that so? What exactly were you thinking when you were offering me this gift?" Simon face turned curious, as a result of her words. "I wish to know that, right about now. Because I'd said so to you, Athena."

 _"Better not get Simon into THAT topic! Let me think... Hmm... I know!"_ She thought, at first, before finally speaking up in a smile. "Hey, uh, you've seen Samurai film's right? I think this could be a great memory if you place it into your office as Decor! Perhaps... Maybe we can someday watch a Samurai movie together!"

"Interesting idea, Athena." Simon agreed, placing the fake sword into his coat. "I know you do love it when I'm around protecting you, is that correct?"

"Y-Yeah... It really does make me feel happy." Athena grinned. _"Guess, he's thinking that I'm more than just protecting. That's for sure."_

Simon looked away, for a minute, then spoke up, "As of now, I must take my leave. You've made me quite well with this gift, Athena. And I do hope we may meet again soon for Dinner, if that's what you like." He then smiled.

Athena grinned while giving a "V" sign in agreement, "Sure! I'll be there! I think I might invite Phoenix, Trucy, Maya, Edgeworth, Klavier, Ema, and Pearls over for a fantastic feast! A better way to share your story with me and you about this gift will be perfect once we start eating together!"

"Your wish is at my command, as always." Simon smiled. As he departed, with Athena smiling back at him with affection, in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for this to be short. I had a lot of College work I needed to finish, but still, I wanted to make this a happy time for Athena, and Simon. Also, to the other cast, as well!**

 **Reviews or PM's for requests are appreciated.**


	4. A Private Talk (Nahyuta and Apollo)

_-Tem'phul Temple-  
-May 23, 2028 8:00 PM-_

Apollo was with his best friend Nahyuta at the top floor of the Temple, watching the whole view of the modernized Kingdom of Khura'in. The night sky made the whole city brighter than it was before, as it was enough to give that kind of feeling of appreciation to Apollo.

Nahyuta was next to Apollo, of course. There were things he wanted to lament about their childhood, as he spoke up. "Apollo, I must ask you a thing... A thing that took place in our childhood."

"Gee, I don't know, Nahyuta," Apollo said, honestly. "I'm guessing were just going to lament onto how Dhurke was a great man... How I became a defense attorney and all that."

"That sounds true, though," Nahyuta's expression didn't change. "Yet, wasn't that all about him adopting you? Trough the ways he nurtured you, cared for you, and even missed you in sorrow."

Apollo couldn't comment on that, instead he looked down. Nahyuta continued to talk.

"I've been worried sick since he'd died on that dark day..." Nahyuta frowned. "The day he'd meet his end for you, and yet, my dream was tarnished by this Country's decisions on the ban of Defense Attorney's. It would've gotten me killed, in the end."

"I know your dream hasn't been met, Nahyuta," Apollo sighed. "I've imagined that I hadn't realized your only choices, by now. Yet, I can't explain the detail's more accurately, since that last trial. Do you kind of think bother's you, a bit?"

"Not necessarily, I'm afraid," He placed his hands together. "Throughout this career, it felt like I was under a spell. A spell that puts someone in another's shoe's that you can't resist to. Therefore, it was my duty to carelessly Prosecute the Defendant's held responsible for sins they honestly never commit, yet I was too blind to see that, but not anymore."

"Nayuta! You're still a prosecutor, man!" Apollo looked at him with a grim look. "Even if you're dream hasn't been met, you could still keep prosecuting the wrong suspects, regardless! Isn't that the way you want it to be?"

"Action's all speak louder than words, Apollo," Nahyuta began to explain. "No matter how heinous the act really is, no matter how calculating the true culprit really is, I will not stop this career until it is over. It is my new philosophy, for now. And I can't let you decide for me to quit."

 _"I can't believe he's that crazy! Even after everything that has happened before and the past. It all comes down to finding the suspect and no one else. Even if the truth has already been found,"_ Apollo thought first, sighed, then speaking up to him. "So... Does that mean that the dream you're now focusing with here today, is just prosecuting people? I'm now worried that someone else could have a similar past such as us, and I think that you wouldn't care at all, no matter what."

"Apollo... Please, understand that I'm not here to argue with you," Nahyuta frowned. "I reminiscence the ones that have fallen before us, and if I cannot stop it, then I let the Defense know what's best. This country will strive peacefully, even after so much grief, anguish, pain, and sorrow to the ones who are now gone into the Twilight Realm. I will not complain to Defense or someone such as you about our past. That's final."

"Seems like a good point, then," Apollo decided to agree. "Just remember, not everything is going to be as peaceful, as to what you'll expect it to be. No matter the Trial, there's always going to be twists, and turns on the road of Justice that we must handle. You got that."

"Why would you speak something such as this, Apollo?" Nahyuta looked curious. "It's not like there's anything wrong in the road of Justice we seem follow."

Apollo looked down, in a rather sad look, but no tears came out, "I've seen cases that made a huge difference in my life. One that involved the death of certain friend of mine who was going to live up to his dream, but that has been taken away, and solved, in the end," Apollo explained. "Here, I feel like my whole past is coming together with unexpected outcomes, and I don't know what to say about it. It almost makes me want to think to who I am, and discuss that the world I'm living in is filled with darkness that I can't follow, but I had to, regardless."

"You have a sharp tongue for a Lawyer that saved this precious kingdom, without a doubt," Nahyuta solemnly look. "Although, I rather admit the details somewhere else, than here. Do you care to have a look at my new office, Apollo?"

"If that's what you prefer to do, then sure, I'd be interested in looking at your new office," Apollo decided to smile in agreement, then thinking to himself. _"I guess that's the most pleasant things I can do, so far. Rather than to just reminiscence darkly with him on the matters, before hand."_

Just like that, Apollo went with Nahyuta to his newly renovated office. Hoping to see a brighter side with him, in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Wrote this whole conversation for the friendship and Depth for Apollo and Nahyuta. I consider them to be best friends and moving on with their own lives. Besides, they're both fine!**

 **Any requests are gladly appreciated.**


	5. Small Update

**AN: I had to make this small update because there was a glitch that didn't update my chapter, very well. So, I had to do this just to get it to work.**

 **Requests can be submitted to me on either the Reviews or the PM.**


	6. No more Apollo? (Apollo and Juniper)

_-People's Park-  
-May 24, 2028 10:00 AM-_

Athena was going to visit an anxious Juniper at People's Park because she has got so many calls from her that Apollo that he never answered due to poor signal. When Athena was walking on the sidewalk; hoping to find her, until she sees her with her pigtail's pulled down, and tears coming up from her eyes.

"Thena! Thena! Thank goodness for the love of flowers you came!" Juniper said, tearfully. "H-Have you *cough* *cough* seen Apollo anywhere!? I feel like he's disappeared! He's never answered any of my E-mail's!"

"Take it easy, Junie!" Athena yelled, urging her to calm down. "Apollo, is like, gone!"

"G-GONE!? F-FOR REAL!?" Juniper hands were on her mouth in disbelief.

Athena nodded, "Yes, Junie. Apollo is indeed gone, for good."

Juniper fainted on the ground and Athena has never laughed so hard about this. She knew that Juniper might do this, but that didn't stop her from pulling off a crazy prank for her to believe that Apollo is actually dead!

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Widget chirped, while Athena continuously laughed with tears of laughter coming out from her eyes.

Finally, she breaths in, and looks at her best friend, "O-Okay! Junie! Look, I was just kidding around!" Athena grinned. "Apollo is not gone, at all! Rather, he's somewhere else besides the office."

Juniper quickly woke up from the ground in like one second, then looked at Athena with a smile, "Oh, really!? Where is he, Thena? I-I'm really curious about it!"

"Okay. Although, it's not a bright one for you, though." Athena began to explain. "You see, Apollo is somewhere far away. In the Kingdom of Khura'in! He's running his own Law office there, instead."

"O-Oh, good!" She smiled, until her smile faded away, upon hearing that Apollo nowhere near the Wright Anything Agency. "W-Wait... Are you saying that he's... "Ditched" me?"

"DITCHED YOU!? Of course, not!" Athena determinedly looked at her with her hands gripped. "He's just doing it for his adopted father's, sake! I think he still cares for you a lot, I think! I'm sure of it!"

Juniper had her left hand on her mouth with her eyes looking left and right, "Then... D-Does that mean he's gone, forever?"

Athena sighed, and placed her hands on her hips, "Well... I wouldn't necessarily say 'forever' if that's what you're asking." Athena explained. "I think it's high-time that YOU should go find someone else you're own size."

"O-Oh, dear..." Juniper fainted on the ground again. Making Athena laugh even more, _"Yep! She just had to fall for that one!"_ Athena stopped laughing and decided to tell Juniper that there was hope.

"Look, Junie... Apollo isn't away from this country, forever." Athena grinned. "He's just going to say there temporarily and come back in peace! There're no hard feelings about it!"

Juniper stood up on the ground in a second again and looked curious, "R-Really? *Cough* *cough* I-If that's really the case, then do you think he might care for me if I decide to go speak with him?"

"Yep! You can count on that one, Junie!" Athena pounded her fists together. "Just you wait! I'm sure he's gonna express some of his feelings towards you! It's gonna be exciting!"

Juniper smiled in excitement, "T-Thank you so much for telling me, Thena! I-I so can't wait for Apollo to hear what I have to say! I... I..." Juniper was unable to say with all this happiness flowing to her, instead, she fainted on the ground, and Athena sighed.

 _"Junie... I never knew you were this crazy for Apollo."_ Athena thought with a weary look, in the end.

* * *

 **AN:** **Apollo Justice: Asinine Attorney is out, people. I recommend you go buy it! It's hilarious, I tell you!**

 **More drabble's coming soon.**


	7. The Hot Sauce Challenge

**AN: Before I start this, I must let you guys know that on AA7, I really hope that they can do more development on Athena Cykes who's now going to face off against a female Prosecutor. Like, how Edgeworth solved everything in Ace Attorney Investigation's 2! Also, letting Apollo and Trucy know they're half-siblings and stuff, if it's kind of possible. That's what I want to expect from Capcom if they are going to release another title. But still, it's their franchise. Nuff said.**

 **Now with all that said, let's move to more ridiculousness.  
**

* * *

 _-Wright Anything Agency-  
-May 24, 2028 2:00PM-_

"Nick! I need more sauce on this burger!" Maya yelled. She and Phoenix were in the living room together and the situation didn't seem too exciting.

"Maya... Don't you think we've used this sauce quite enough?" Phoenix asked, in a weary tone. "If you keep pouring more, you could end up having severe downsides. Such as, a burning mouth which can take ages for it to calm down!"

"But, please! I really want to know if the 'flaming mouth' from drinking too much Hot sauce could work!" Maya pleaded. "If it does, I could post that onto the Internet, and BOOM! Millions of views on the spotlight!"

 _"Oh, boy... This is gonna be crazy, for sure."_ Phoenix thought, as he sighed, then speaking up in agreement. "Okay, Maya. If that's the case, then here's all the Sauce Packets that I got from the Burger Joint. If you could pour all into that one burger, I think it should work from here on out."

Phoenix gives Maya all 50 Sauce Packets and she smiled, "Sweet! Then, let's do this!"

 _"Who do you think she is, all of a sudden? Athena?"_ Phoenix thought as that reminded of her.

As Maya opened every single Sauce Packet one-by-one, the whole Burger turned very saucy, as some dripped out from the outside. Phoenix could only imagine what kind of pain Maya is getting into.

"WHEW! I'm done!" Maya smiled in relief. "Now, all that's left is to take a single bite of this burger, and that's that!"

Maya proceeded by biting a HUGE chunk of the Burger; but as she chewed slowly, the effects from the Hot Sauce begins to sizzle her tongue. She gulped the bite down and Maya was left with a shocked expression.

 **"WOW!"** Maya yelled, her face was full of sweat, and tears ran down her cheeks.

Phoenix looked concerned and spoke up fast, "Maya! A-Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm f-fine, N-Nick! B-But, t-that h-has g-got t-to be t-the h-hottest," Maya suddenly gulped. "Oh no! NICK! PLEASE GIVE ME WATER!"

"Of course! I'm on it!" Phoenix agreed to help, he quickly poured a cup of cold water from the fountain and gave to Maya in a second.

"T-Thank's, N-Nick!" Maya thanked, she quickly snatched the cup from Phoenix, and chugged it all down.

"N-Nick! T-That still didn't work!" Maya yelled! Phoenix began to panic but found a good solution to his belief.

"Hang on, Maya! I'll go get some Ice Cream from the fridge!" Phoenix quickly ran to where the Mini-Fridge was. _"It's a good thing Trucy never finished this! That's a relief."_

"Here! Take it!" Phoenix gave the whole bucket of Vanilla Ice Cream to Maya, as well as giving a metal Spoon for her to scoop up.

"THANKS, NICK!" Maya smiled in joy, as she quickly picks up the bucket of Ice Cream, and begins to quickly eat most of it in a fast-paced. Phoenix was relieved and so was Maya.

"I've told you before, Maya," Phoenix began to explain. "I've told you before about the severe downsides of pouring too much sauce on your burger. It's not healthy and it isn't wise of you to do it again. Do you promise not to that anymore, Maya?"

"Y-Yes, N-Nick..." Maya sighed, with her mouth chilled. "L-Let's just hope I don't eat all this Ice Cream or else I'll have a _brain freeze._ "

Phoenix looked shocked upon hearing that statement, "M-MAYA!"


	8. Review Glitch

**AN: Did another small update because I believe that there's a glitch or a possible bug that prevents me from getting new reviews. Which can cause problems for viewers who want to send requests to me.**

 **Try to post a new review, if you can. And let me if it can work. As of now, requests are granted.**


	9. A True Romance (Phoenix and Iris)

_-Azelio's Italian Cafe-  
_ _-May 25, 2028 7:00 PM-_

It was around nighttime, Phoenix was sitting down on one of the tables near the patio of the Cafe while waiting for his date to arrive. It was stated by Ema that she got contacted by Phoenix's older girlfriend, Iris Fey. Who was now arriving at where Phoenix was after his invitation for her to dinner.

 _"Okay... So, I think she should be here by now,"_ Phoenix thought until he sees her. _"Ah! There she is! My goodness, she looks beautiful."_

Sure enough, he was right. A 34-year old was walking down calmly wearing a white hood, light-purple robes with a purple ribbon on the back, a necklace with two white beads jingling with each other, brown-green sandals, a white beaded bracelet on her right hand, long black hair, brown eyes, and caucasian skin.

Iris looked a little insecure, but she retained her calm look when she finally sees Phoenix after a long time, "F-Feenie... It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Of course it has been, Ms. Fey," Phoenix said. "Please, sit down. Dinner's about to be ready."

"Oh! T-Thank you so much, Phoenix," Iris smiled a bit, sitting down on the chair. "I never knew you'd save this seat for me."

"My pleasure, Ms. Fey," Phoenix smiled. "I just wanted to make this night great for the both of us. All because of how much I cared about you and how this date will mean for the both of us, together."

"R-Really?" She looked stunned. "Just what are you saying, just now?"

"I'm saying I'm trying to make you happy again," Phoenix explained. "I want to see the same Iris I've encountered before back in Ivy University. So, this whole date wasn't meant for the both of us, but for you, Iris. I've waited for this to happen and here we are."

"F-For real?" Some tears welled up in her eyes a bit. "T-That's the most heartwarming I've heard from you in a long time..."

"Don't cry, Iris," Phoenix pleaded, grabbing her left hand. "I'm trying this just to keep ourselves happy from all the hardships we've faced in the past. So, I couldn't let you go from how much you cared about me. But... I felt the same for you, Iris. I had feelings for you and I kept them throughout all my life just so I wouldn't forget about you, in the end. I wouldn't want you to think that I ditched you just because you were once an accomplice of a certain crime in the past. That's all."

"T-To think that I thought you would leave me after so many years..." Iris muttered at first, before finally speaking up. "You still cared for me, in the end. It's so... So..."

 _"She's getting there alright, Phoenix,"_ He thought. _"Just comfort her more and she could be fine."_

"Iris, you don't have to say anything," Phoenix called. "All I'm saying is that I don't want to lose you, anymore. I want you back with me, not after that has happened before during that Trial where you were accused of murder! But, as someone who can be there for anything. If I hadn't had heard the word of your release, you would've had thought that I left you after so many years, right now."

"I-Is that so?" Iris looked at him, solemnly. "Are you recapping the events in the past? Or, are you just beginning to reminiscence of what happened to Mystic Maya again!"

"Not exactly true, Iris," Phoenix shook his head. "I know what I'm about to say is off-topic, but look where we are. Maya is here, Pearls is here, and even Edgeworth's here! They are the ones that bring back memories as to what had happened before together and I never knew that Dahlia sold you out because of me! It felt like I shouldn't have done the right thing, but I'm still not to blame, as to what had gone wrong before. Just between you and me, Iris. I can bet you that after all this time... This can finally be the happiest moment we can have for each other in a long time!"

"O-Oh, P-Phoenix... Y-You're... You're right." Iris muttered, unable to say anything else. Eventually, the Waiter arrived holding dishes in his right hand.

"Sir, your spaghetti for you, and your partner?" The Waiter had asked. Phoenix looked at him.

"Yes, Sir. That's what I ordered." Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"Then, here are your plates. Enjoy, you two." The Waiter passed down the dishes on Phoenix and Iris's table and left.

"F-Feenie... I." Iris was going to say something, but couldn't.

Phoenix gripped her hand more, "It's okay, Iris. I promise I won't forget you."

* * *

 **AN: I had two requests for me to do Phoenix x Iris in my E-mail. So, I guess I should give that one a shot!**

 **I did my best on both Phoenix and Iris. They seem too cute for each other, that I couldn't decide on doing a Phoenix x Maya. So, I went on with this ship, anyway. Only because I've felt that the romance between them just felt right to me. I also decided to give them so more romance and depth to their relationship.**

 **Can't wait to see more requests, soon!**


	10. An Admirer's Meeting (Nahyuta and OC)

_-Tem'phul Temple-  
_ _-May 26, 2028 1:00 PM-_

Madam Sei'co was an 18-year old with short brown hair, black eyes, caucasian skin, wore a pink robe with a violet-red bow on the back, brown-green sandals, red fingernails, and a white- beaded bracelet on her right hand. She was an admirer of Nahyuta, ever since the legal system of Khura'in had been reformed with the help of his best friend Apollo Justice.  
She walked with a smile on her face, she felt happy to see him praying just so she expresses her feelings towards him.

"Hello! Nahyuta!" She called to get his attention. "It's me! Sei'co! I've been waiting so happily to see for so long! How have you been?"

Nahyuta stood up from his praying chamber and looked at her with a smile. "Pleasant as always, Ms. Sei'co. You have been anxious through these times to see me, is that correct?"

"Yes it has been, Nahyuta." She explained nicely. "I've been easily anxious the whole time because you could get convicted falsely for a sin that you'd never commit. I so wanted to save after that whole time, but now you're here! Acting all calm and peaceful, as ever!"

"You kept track of my safety since you've first seen me," Nahyuta's eyes were closed as he talked. "I've never had seen a woman who presumed my ultimate fate, for so long. But, it seems that your instincts were correct, after all. You were to be the one to rescue from this travesty that I had been before through this day. And now here we are, at last."

"You speak well for a kind Prosecutor, Nahyuta," Sei'co look turned solemn. "To this day, I feel as if... We've met before. I mean, I looked right into your eyes. You seem distraught over your own career as a Prosecutor. But, I hope that you can forget that, and move on to the way you are! It seems so real to me..."

"Please, do not lament me over something that has gone horribly, in the past." Nahyuta opened his eyes as he demanded her to speak well. "You can choose to express well on the matter's, beforehand. Such as, how you want me to admire you now, for so much. Yet... So drastically romantic."

 _"Oh my... I think he understands how much I feel for him!"_ Sei'co thought excitingly. _"I think this could be my lucky day!"_

"O-Oh, Prosecutor Nahyuta!" She spoke happily. "I endear with all my heart! So that way, you can accept that I shall be your newest lover, and make way for you future endeavors on your career! It sounds wonderful to me! And to the folk of the Kingdom of Khura'in! Can you accept?"

"Madam Sei'co," Nahyuta smile widened. "I accept your offer. If it should mean well for me and our future, then you make haste now when the next Case begins."

"As honored as I can be!" She bowed to him in agreement. Nahyuta went back into his praying position.

"Then, it is settled," Nahyuta calmly said. "You are now free to leave at will, Ms. Sei'co."

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much, Prosecutor Nahyuta!" Sei'co happily parted, she then thought. _"Sooner or later, we can be a happy couple together in the future... Oh, how I can't wait!"  
_

* * *

 **AN: I got college and I have plans for a romantic comedy-drama sim for Athena Cykes on Fanfiction. I'm simply doing that for the fun and how much I like Athena's character.**

 **Keep sending me requests, if you want. I'll gladly look into it.**


	11. A Night Out (Phoenix and Iris)

_-Wright Anything Agency-  
-May 26, 2028 9:00 PM-_

It was a crisp clear night outside, Phoenix has allowed Iris to step inside his agency for a sleepover. Trucy was upstairs sleeping along, whereas Phoenix was just sitting at his desk waiting for Iris to show up at the office. He has always hoped for something like this, in a long time. As he felt that Iris was just the love of his life and he was the right pick for. There was no way that Phoenix was going to let that one down.

 _"Take it easy, Phoenix,"_ He thought. _"She should be here. Just be calm and I'm in the clear."_

Suddenly, Phoenix heard knocking on the office door. Phoenix then thought, _"Oh! That must be her!"_

"It's open! Come on in." Phoenix called. The door opened, and much to Phoenix's surprise, Iris came in looking all beautiful. Phoenix felt butterflies in his stomach as this view looked like the right moment for her.

"H-Hello, Feenie," Iris greeted. "T-Thanks for inviting me to stay for the night."

"Not a problem, Iris," Phoenix smiled. "You can do whatever you want around here. I've cleaned up most of the stuff for you, so you could have an easy experience around here and there."

"O-Oh! Really?" Her right hand was near her mouth in surprise. "That's very kind of you, Phoenix. I-I don't know what to say."

"Ah, you don't have to say anything," Phoenix said. "I've just got the right surprise for you, besides cleaning."

"Really? What is it?" Iris curiously asked. Phoenix was holding an average sized present, which was in red packaging, and a yellow ribbon.

"Here! You'll like this one." Phoenix offered. He placed on the table where Iris was sitting down.

"W-What's in it, Feenie?" Iris asked.

"See it for yourself, Iris," Phoenix said. "It's something that shows how much our relationship means to us."

Iris gulped, then begin's ripping open the packaging softly. As all of the wrappings was all gone, her eyes widened with intense joy in herself. It was a large snowglobe with a decorated Phoenix and Iris in it. Her eyes were glowing, but with tears welling up in them.

"D-Don't t-tell m-me... That's us, right?" She asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah, it's definitely us, Iris," Phoenix explained. "You see, I was at the local antique shop, and the owner there can decorate a fabulous globe for anyone. So, I stepped in and took the offer for ourselves. Not just for me, Iris. But, I showed him the picture we've taken together at the restaurant, and I told him to build a large snowglobe with us inside of it. Pretty cool, right?"

"O-Oh, my. I.. I can't if I should be amazed or not," Iris looked down, hiding those tears that were welling up in her eyes. "But, I honestly can say for a fact that this is the happiest thing you've ever done to me, so far. Y-You were actually showing how much you value me and... And..."

She was crying in joy, all of a sudden. Phoenix approached her and comforted her right shoulder, in relief that this could make her feel better.

"I know, Iris. I know," Phoenix calmly said to her. "I wanted to this just to make things right for the both of us and show I'm not the selfish kind of guy that will just leave out there alone, for good. That way, I wanted you to stay as happy as you can be because I love it when you're like that. Without your smile, the Iris I kind of once knew wouldn't be there. And instead, I'd be living alone with Trucy, for the rest of my life. I wouldn't want that and I certainly would want you to be the same way as me."

"R-Really? All that just to us? So, that we wouldn't be alone?" Iris asked, with surprise. Phoenix nodded.

"Not for the rest of our lives, yes." He agreed. Iris looked down.

"O-Oh, r-right," Iris said. "Pardon me, but I'm getting tired, right now. Is it alright if could sleep on this couch?"

"Oh, sure! Be my guest." Phoenix agreed. "Here. I'll go get the blanket to make you feel warm for the rest of the night!"

"Thank you so much, Feenie!" Iris smiled in joy. "I'll never forget all things you did to make me feel this happy, in all my life!"

"Sure, Iris. Don't worry." Phoenix said as he tugged her to bed on the couch. "Now, goodnight. I've got some paperwork I fill out."

"Tee-hee! Of course, you do," She blushed as she looked up to him. "Goodnight for you two, Feenie. I'll never forget what you did to me tonight, handsome."

Phoenix laughed a little and kissed her on the forehead. Iris fell softly asleep and Phoenix went back to his desk, looking at her with an endearing look on his face. She looks so cute in that sleeping position that he couldn't tell if this was just her making him want more of her.

 _"Oh, how Trucy's gonna be so happy when she sees this the first thing in the morning,"_ Phoenix thought. _"How she'll clearly know that she's gonna be her new mommy, sometimes when she at least expects it."_

* * *

 **AN: Had to delay my Original Fic and my planned Athena dating sim because people have asked me to do more Phoenix X Iris. So, I decided to do so, just so that Phoenix could have a much happier time if he decides to invite Iris over to have a sleepover at the Agency.**


	12. College Work

**AN: College has been getting me. So I really don't have much time to work on more drabbles, continue the Athena Cykes dating sim, and do more of my work on this site and FictionPress. Therefore, it's gonna take me A LOT of time to get everything all sorted out. Cause, I'm so exhausted from neglecting Math class, and so forth.**

 **Either way, I have plans for a Juniper x Apollo drabble series(Apollo x Athena is obviously getting annoying), and possibly continue with the Athena Cykes dating sim. Trust me, it's gonna be tough work, but I can get used to it.**

 **Continue sending me requests for more drabbles on the characters, if you want. I'll be glad to look into it!**


	13. Memory Issues (Athena and Simon)

_-Wright Anything Agency-  
-May 27, 2028 12:14 PM-_

Athena was with Simon who was now using her Mood Matrix to help a certain patient who is having memory problems. That patient's name is none other than "Dennis Robington", the brother of another Detective at the Police Station, "Sam Robington". Right now, Dennis was sitting on the couch looking very nervous, as usual.

For those that don't know what these two look like, here's some detail. Sam is a short-sized 27-year old man with short brown hair, black eyes, a round shaped head, wears an open vegas-style detectives trench coat with a blue buttoned shirt underneath it and a violet-blue tie, black pants with a brown belt and a silver buckle, a gray-black newsman's hat, and brown business shoes. Whereas his brother, Dennis Robington, was now 25-years of age. He was taller than Sam, had a straight-up blonde hair, brown eyes, sharp eyebrows, wears an open vegas colored trench coat with a blue buttoned shirt underneath it and a violet-blue tie, black pants with a brown belt and a silver buckle, a gray-black newsman's hat, a red neck scarf, and brown business shoes.

"So, Dennis. Could you explain the details on how you lost your memory?" Athena asked as she scrolled through her Mood Matrix.

Dennis began to tap his chin with his left hand, "Ah, I kind of slipped on a bar of soap, and now my brain has permanently damaged. But, don't worry! I, the great Dennis Wellington, shall think even harder to get his memories back!" He began to grip his hands more in determination.

"Athena, can you not realize that your Mother's invention is hardly working out for in this situation?" Blackquill sighed as he asked. "It is very little you can do here, then beside to watch him suffer in his head."

"S-Simon! Don't say anything like that!" Athena berated back at him. "I've got everything here to get Dennis memories back up! It shouldn't be too hard!"

Athena looks at Sam who was now watching TV lazily, "Hey, Sam. Could you help with your brother's memory pattern's?" She asked. "I mean, it's going way too out-of-control!"

"I don't know, Athena," Sam replied, not making any movement besides watching TV. "If my brother keeps on annoying ya, then you could _bet_ that he might give you five bucks that he remembered to give at the Casino."

"SAM!" Dennis snapped. Sam laughed.

"Honestly, though. You should keep a close eye on him, Athena," Sam said. "Besides, he might remember his latest drink that keeps his body up and running... A _Memory_ drink." He winked his right eye at the fourth wall and then looks back at the TV.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Dennis yelled. "This is absolutely no time for Puns, here! This is a serious memory issue I'm having and you're barely helping me!"

 _"Talk about brotherly issues there."_ Athena sighed. Simon looked at her.

"Athena, can we please continue resolving this matter at hand?" Simon asked. "I don't have all day to sit with you here and watch these two bickering all day."

"U-Uh, right! Don't worry, Dennis!" Athena did the "V" sign. "We can get your mind back to the way it came before!"

Athena looks back at her Mood Matrix, "Okay, so. Now there should be a therapist section somewhere in here... Ah! There it is!" Athena looked confident at Dennis and thought. "Auf ghet's! Time to get revitalized!"

 _-30 minutes later-_

"Okay, Dennis!" Athena grinned. "How do you feel, right now?"

"My... Oh, my! This is perfect!" Dennis smiled in joy. "I can finally remember now! This is a miracle!"

"Hmph, then it seems like my work here is done." Blackquill smiled. "Still, you need to keep up the pace with your determination Athena. If it's the only way that you could get to the right level to where your mother stood. It'll prove much credit for you, in the future."

"I know, Simon." Athena sighed. "I was just wondering why Widget could be this stubborn to not bring up the Mood Matrix before. Yet, I can't win the rest of my Court Cases without him! I have never been so frustrated my life just to get him to do as I say!"

"Athena, know in your heart that you have more than just Analytical Psychology," Blackquill explained solemnly. "When things don't turn up to the way you want, you could always expect me to be there in the nick of time. Just don't exaggerate over who's going to be there and who's not going to be. It'll turn up worst for you."

"R-Right. I'll keep that in mind," Athena agreed. _"Simon really does want me to succeed as a Lawyer. I'm impressed that I have never seen him that way."_

"Hey, Athena! I think I remember something!" Dennis blurted out. Athena, Simon, and Sam all looked at him.

"Really!? What did you remember, Dennis!?" Athena asked with her hands gripped in a determined look.

Dennis tapped his chin with his left hand, again, "I think I remember coming here and stealing a pastry dish from that mini-fridge over there! Trust me, when I say this, Yellow Attorney! I, the great Dennis Robington, had never been caught."

"Uh, bro," Sam called. "I think you've confessed it, just now. Now, if I were you, I would run away from this place, and probably never steal here again."

 _"To think I'd blame Apollo for this..."_ Athena thought before she was looking violently angry at him, "So... IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK IT ALL ALONG!"

Dennis looked nervous, he picked his brother's right hand in fear, "Sam! Let's run out of here!"

* * *

 **AN: I had this humorous thought of placing my Detective OC's into this fic while doing an Athena Cykes and Simon Blackquill relationship moment. Anyway, I'm about to continue with my dating sim, soon. Once, I get all my College work sorted out.**

 **Khoda hafez(goodbye in Farsi). I'll be back in the meantime!**


	14. The Blood Sauce Challenge

_-Justice Law Office-  
_ _-May 27, 2028 2:00 PM-_

Apollo groaned, the amount of Cases that have been piling up on his desk has been harsh. Not only was it stressful, but he felt that getting to the Higher Court of Khura'in was getting more tiresome. He'd wished his foster father Dhurke were here to help him more, but now that he's gone, Apollo now has to deal with much more on his own.

 _"Ugh... All this work is tiring me to death,"_ Apollo thought frustratingly, his head slumped on the desk. _"Can't I just have a breather, for once? If only Dhurke were to be here, my job would've been much quicker, by now."_

Apollo sighed, he got up and continued organizing his papers, _"Forget it, Apollo. It's over, anyways. It's not like he's ever going to come back or anything."_

As far as he's depressed, he didn't really care much, at all. Back then, the first time that Dhurke had inspired Apollo about his career made Apollo & his best friend Nahyuta to be like him. Apollo wanted to do that for so long, but in the end, after so long, all he got was a loss, loss, and even more loss. Dhurke was now residing in the Twilight Realm that Nahyuta reminisced with him at a Khura'inese park after the Ga'ran regime had finally come to an end. Hearing the name "Ga'ran" gripped Apollo's fists in complete anger because of her actions, but Apollo needed to keep his emotion's in control, he had to accept that he was adopted by someone from a foreign country, or else he'd go into much more denial than he used to. Besides, he's been through a lot, but he's not going to let Dhurke's unfinished business go behind. He and Nahyuta are still working on reforming the Legal System in Khura'in with other Defense Attorney's coming in, it was good news at most, but no one had forgotten the other Defense Attorney's executed during the Ga'ran regime at that time. They were all forgotten, but no one could underestimate the amount of loss caused by the previous "Defense Culpability Act". The Act that no one in Khura'in has ever bothered to talk about after the Ga'ran regime had finally ended, at least.

For now, all Apollo's getting was E-mail's from the Wright Anything Agency to see if he's still doing fine, more flower pictures from Juniper who still has a crush on him, and live videos from Trucy's magic shows. On TV, not much else either; instead, he's getting basic filler episodes from the "Plum Punisher" which is about her giving boring Safety Tips to the Khura'inese kids. Trust me, it was barely worth entertaining.

As Apollo was done rallying his paper's, he hear's a knock on the door three times, he looks up at it, "Come on in! The door's unlocked."

The door opened, much to Apollo's surprise, it was Dhurke's good friend, Datz Are'bal. "AJ! My man! What's up!" He greeted Dhurke's adopted son with a smile. Apollo smiled back at him.

"Heh. Not much really, Datz. What brings you here, anyway?" Apollo asked gently.

"I've kinda felt you were along here for a while, so I thought I'd give ya something to do besides around working all day," He explained, he held up a bottle a small bottle containing a sauce that looked dark red. "I wanted to show ya this."

"Um... What's that supposed to be, exactly?" Apollo looked curious over that small bottle that he was holding. _"And why does it look so red inside?"_

Datz laughed, then explained, "It's a sauce, AJ! We call it _'Blood Sauce'._ Pretty crazy name, huh?"

"B-BLOOD SAUCE!?" Apollo looked shocked, feeling like that sauce is made from actual Human blood. "A-Are y-you saying that sauce comes from-"

"Relax, AJ. This sauce ain't from normal blood, itself," Datz interrupted. "We call it 'Blood Sauce' because of how much of the amount of pepper's are placed right into it. Then, came the results. After a taste test, we found out that this blew one person's face into sweat, tears, and nose mucus. Making this the hottest hot sauce here the hottest in Khura'in."

"Um, okay. Then why are you showing it to me, anyway?" Apollo asked, curiously.

"It's real simple, AJ. Believe or not, you're father Dhurke has actually tried a challenge where if he were to take one shot at this, and hold out for 10 minutes, he would've been a brave man to handle himself in the toughest situations, as possible." Datz explained. "It's the main reason why he became the main leader in the Defiant Dragons, AJ. He handled the toughest challenges to date."

"R-Really? I didn't know that he could survive that kind of dangerous stuff." Apollo said, he then thought. _"Although, come to think of it, I actually want to try some of that stuff out myself..."_

"Yeah. Here, I want to know if you're interested in this kind of challenge," Datz requested, in an amusing tone. "To see if you can get to that same level as your Father was."

Apollo then nodded in agreement, "Challenge accepted, Datz," He crossed his arms in confidence. "I want to do what my Father has done before, even if it's risky for me, I still want to be just like him. Whatever the cost it may be for me."

"I knew I had the spirit in you, AJ!" Datz pulled up a Lizard-on-a-stick. "Let's just put the sauce here and-"

Apollo interrupted him before Datz could do anything with, "O-ON SECOND THOUGHT, let's just try a cracker." Apollo thought in desperation. _"No way I'm eating any of those! That's for sure."  
_

"Alright, AJ. I think do have one cracker in me." Datz looked into his shirt and pulled out a round-shaped cracker. "Ah! Here it is! This is my last one, though. Was going to give it to that kid, Ahlbi, but whatever! Let's do this!"

Datz poured one HUGE drop of the Blood Sauce onto the cracker. Apollo gulped, looking determined to try out this sort of challenge his Father took.

"There we go!" Datz called. "Ready for this, AJ."

"Yes, I'm ready!" Apollo picked up the cracker from Datz's hand and gulped. _"Welp. Here goes nothing."_

Apollo ate the whole cracker in one bite, as he kept chewing it, Datz was holding his laughter. Apollo thought nothing could go wrong in this challenge, but then again, the effects start to kick in after a few seconds pass.

After Apollo gulped the cracker, the Sauce effects took it's toll on the worse. Apollo breathing was faster, his eyes were beginning to turn bloodshot red, he was coughing wildly, he was sweating more, and some mucus building up, and was dripping out from his nose.

 **"WOW!"** Apollo yelled to himself. "T-This i-is d-definitely t-the h-hottest s-sauce I-I've e-ever h-had t-tried b-before."

Datz cheered more for Apollo to keep this up, "Come on, AJ! I know you can do it! Besides, you got nine minutes on ya!"

 _"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'M FINE!"_ Apollo thought to himself bravely. He took a huge deep breath and began pacing left and right around his office. Datz kept looking at Apollo, hoping for him to not give up.

If Apollo were to put this Sauce on a Scoville Scale, he would know that this could be around 10,000,000 million Scoville units. It's no wonder that this is the toughest sauce he's ever tried, but he had to keep going, no matter what.

Apollo coughed more, making his breathing seem difficult. His head was getting ached from all this spiciness that came from that Sauce. Luckily, he's only got 8 minutes left. So, he's certain to get this whole thing over with.

 _-8 Minutes Later-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apollo yelled in victory, as he slumped on the floor. Datz rushed to him and give him an Ice Cube into his mouth. He was smiling in a joy that Dhurke's adopted son had finally done it.

"You did it, AJ! I'm proud of ya, kid!" Datz congrats. Apollo looks up at him and smiles.

"Y-Yeah, Datz..." Apollo breathing in relief. "I guess I can become like my Father after all this time..."

Just like that, Datz and Apollo began to share some laughs with each other, in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Couldn't do the rest of the challenge because of the amount of work I gotta do. Plus, College. Don't worry, though. I'll still keep making these drabbles.**

 **For my future plans on this website, I have plans to do my own Ace Attorney original story. It's all revolved around Athena Cykes and how she will solves cases like Miles Edgeworth in Ace Attorney Investigation's 2! Trust me, I'll probably have a lot of fun writing that.**

 **Requests, anyone?**


	15. Major Update (ON BREAK)

**AN: Salaam, people. This is keyz here, bring you yet another update. Just recently, my College work went up to a TON, and now I'm exhausted. Like, I really am. I was going to show you all my new original story on Athena Cykes, but I'm afraid that the story itself has to be delayed until I have enough time to do my hobbies.**

 **I promise I won't stop and I will continue writing. It's just frustrating to see even more work thrown out at me! I hate it...**

 **Requests are granted.**


	16. The Carbonated Water Challenge

_-Penrose Theater Stage-  
_ _-May 27, 2028 8:30 PM-_

The audience was waiting patiently for the next show to appear on stage. Behind the stage, Trucy Wright was looking worried as ever, right now. She was out of ideas and Bonny & Betty de Famme were barely helping her, at all. She looks at her partner Athena for help.

"Athena! You got to help me here!" Trucy demanded with both her fists gripped. "Everyone will get bored if we couldn't come up with something! The other two just can't seem to confident for better ideas..."

Athena shook her head in disappointment, "Sorry, Trucy. I'm out of ideas, as well. If only we can think REALLY hard, then maybe we can please the audience with something they haven't experienced yet, in a long time."

"That's the main point, Athena," Trucy sighed, looking away at her. "Say, Bonny. Do you have any bright ideas that can shake up the whole audience?"

"I, uh, really can't tell Trucy," Bonny replied nervously. "My ideas are as blank as the eye can see."

"Quit it, sister!" Betty butted in aggressively. "I think we should leave the audience to suffer than for us to help Trucy brighten up the whole show. We should call it quits, for now!"

Trucy sighed again, she looked down in sadness, "It's over... There's nothing that we can come up with."

Suddenly, Ema ran inside the back of the stage of Penrose Theater, panting in frustration, "Listen, everyone! What is going on here?" Ema looked shocked at Trucy's sad expression. "Trucy! Why are so down, all of a sudden? It's thirty minutes passed your new show!"

"I'm sorry, Ema," Trucy explained with her arms crossed. "There's not much I have up my sleeve. Athena here couldn't come up with anything, so all I can do here now is weep."

"Yeah! Let's let the audience go bored and move on!" Betty laughed, which made Bonny sigh.

Ema grew mad, "Listen! We can't just give up, yet! We only have one more show and it has to be entertaining, as possible!"

"Can't we do something else besides magic?" Athena flicked with her earring.

"I guess we can try that, I guess," Trucy concluded in agreement, "It's not like we have any new tricks we can show to the people outside of the stage."

Suddenly, Bonny came up with a brighter idea, she smirked with confidence, "H-Hey, everyone! I think I know something that can entertain the audience!"

"R-Really?" Both Trucy and Athena gasped.

"Yes, really!" Bonny smiled. "Betty, uh, do you know where the fridge is?"

 _-30 minutes later-_

"HOLY. COW." Trucy, Ema, and Athena were left in shock, as that was the act performed by Bonny was to drink 30 bottles of carbonated water and burp to the whole audience to see how long she can do it. So far, she reached the record of 22 minutes of burping in front of the audience.

"That was disgusting, sister!" Betty berated. "I'll never perform an act with you again! Never!"

"Don't say that, Betty." Bonny sighed. Trucy came up to her with a smile.

"That was disgusting, but that was GREAT!" Trucy exclaimed. "You've shown how well you could burp, Bonny! I'm proud of you!"

Then, a group of people from the stage came up to Athena. It was Simon Blackquill and the two detective brothers. The three were all smiling as if they laughed at the act so freaking hard.

"Athena... Can we please not show any more of this nonsense of an act, ever?" Blackquill demanded softly. "It has rather disgusted our senses, without a doubt."

"U-Uh, sure Blackquill." Athena grinned at him with acceptance. "An act like this will never happen! Promise!"

 _"I promise you... NOT."_ Widget blurted out. Shocking Athena.

"W-Widget! C'mon..." Athena sighed. Trucy laughed.

"Okay, everyone." Trucy grabbed her hat with a smile. "Who want's to go to Eldoon's for dinner? I'm famished!"

"Are you sure, Trucy?" Athena asked before accepting. "I don't think I'm in the mood for salty noodles, but whatever. Auf ghet's! Let's do this!"

"I think that Athena has point, Blackquill." Sam said. "I think you should cut it with the Whet Soba thing and probably go for some good old fashioned noodles. Kay?"

"AH! YES! WOULD TOTALLY GO FOR SOME NOODLES!" Dennis smiled in joy.

Blackquill laughed, "As far as how Whet Soba can go, then yes, I'd be glad to try out some delicacies at Eldoon's for now. I don't seem to be in that kind of mood for Whet Soba, anyway."

"Alright, then!" Trucy smiled in joy. "I think it's still open, I believe! Let's go before it closes!"

Just like that, everyone all went to Eldoon's for the best noodles they had ever wanted to try, in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Hadn't done these characters, in a while. So, I came up with something wacky, and allow it to happen for Trucy to keep her sprit's up when the next show occur's. Just my way of seeing the character's having a good time and all.**

 **I'm still doing Simon and Athena going out in a relationship. It's so cute and romantic...**

 **Any new requests, anyone?**


	17. Romance Not Lost (Apollo and Juniper)

_-Wright Anything Agency-  
_ _-May 28, 2028 12:24 PM-_

It was noon, Trucy was practicing her new magic techniques to keep the audience in Penrose Theater more impressed. Her father, Phoenix Wright, has just left to do some shopping and see Maya in Kurain Village. Eventually, Athena Cykes bursts into the Wright Anything Agency - with a look that was filled with worry.

"Hey, Trucy!" Athena called out to her. "Have you seen Junie, recently? I haven't seen her at Themis Legal Academy or anywhere else."

Trucy was giggling before deciding to confess the truth of where her best friend currently is, "Oh, you mean her? She just dropped by here an hour ago. But to spare you the details, Athena... It seems to me that Junie has a hard time with a certain someone and that summer's about to start." She flipped her hat up. "So, she left the country in a hurry."

"SHE LEFT THE COUNTRY!?" Athena's eyes widened in shock. "T-To whe-" Athena suddenly realizes who Juniper is ACTUALLY going to meet out of the States. "Oh no... D-Don't tell me..."

"Yes, Athena. She is," Trucy sighed. "And boy does she have the hopes to see him still there."

Athena gripped her hands in worry and determination, "B-But how will Junie know where Apollo is!? She could be lost, or in the worst case scenario, being killed! Trucy, we got to stop her!"

"Sorry, Athena... I'm afraid it's too late," Trucy looked down. "Juniper has already scheduled her flight way before you showed up. So if something REALLY bad happens to her, then it's not my fault."

"Great... Just great." Athena slumped on the couch and sighed. It didn't take long for Widget to blurt out something that made her mad.

"It's all my fault, now!" It said. Athena grew mad.

"WIDGET!" Athena growled as Trucy laughed at it.

* * *

 _-Justice Law Offices-  
_ _May 28, 2028 1:34 PM-  
_  
 _"Great... Just what I thought again,"_ Apollo sighed as more papers stacked up. _"Couldn't these paper just fly away in peace, already? I'm trying to rebuild a legal system here."  
_

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing three individuals on the door stand. They all walked in and Apollo had recognized the two but didn't recognize the third individual that was between them. He spoke up.

"Datz! Ahlbi! What are you guys doing here?" Apollo asked calmly to ask what they were doing here.

Datz was scratching his back head, "Well, AJ. Someone really special came up to me and asked where a guy named 'Apollo Justice' was. She was getting too crazy about, so I thought I led _her_ here."

"Yeah. I even asked her for a tour and showed her some of Khura'in's best flower garden!" Ahlbi's eyes glow as he smiled. "She was so impressed by them! That she looks so cute when she sees them, I tell you!"

"Wait a minute, you two... Who's this 'her' you're referring to?" Apollo placed his finger on his forehead in question.

"Well... Her name is _Juniper Woods,_ " Datz replied. "I think your girlfriend knows ya well, AJ. I'll give you that!"

Apollo's eyes were widened, "Wait. WHO!?"

"Look! Here she is!" Ahlbi smiled. Juniper was wearing her normal attire, like usual. She came up to Apollo's desk with a happy smile.

"Hello, Apollo," Juniper said shyly. "I-It's really nice to meet you here."

"J-J-Juniper!? What brings you here to Khura'in?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"Oh, I was just hoping to see if you were alright," Juniper said nervously, "Athena told me that you had your office here in this country the whole time, so I thought I'd come here just to give this bouquet of flowers! Aren't they so special to you?"

"U-Uh, yeah! They sure are, Juniper. Thanks!" Apollo took them off her hands softly and placed it on his desk. _"Wait. She just flew all the way here for ONE bouquet of flowers?"_

He notices that Datz and Ahlbi were still looking at the two with smiles and giggles. Apollo gulped, but he continued.

"So, um... My future career for being a judge is on its way, still," She said. "On the further note, I've managed to pass the final exam of being a judge! Now, all I need to do is to graduate! Isn't that great!"

Apollo smiled at Juniper's success, "Great, Juniper! I knew you could do it! Do you know how long it can take you to successfully graduate out of Themis Legal Academy?"

"Oh, it'll just take a year, unfortunately," Juniper sighed. Making Apollo, even more, shocked than ever.

"A YEAR!? I thought that you were going to graduate this summer!?" Apollo asked in a not-to-loud tone. "Why are you still in Themis Legal Academy despite passing the final exam?"

"It's because of the school's policy, not me," Juniper replied with a sigh before looking at Apollo with a smile. "I-It's really nice to see you still working all by yourself here, Apollo. It must be hard work for you."

"That's okay, Juniper," Apollo reassured her. "I got everything under control. I just need to help with my friend Nahyuta and get the country back to its former glory. It won't take very long, so don't worry about me."

"H-Hey, AJ!" Datz called in. "Ya mind if I set up the candles over here? This is starting to look pretty much like the first time Dhurke met Amara."

"Y-Yeah! We can maybe make this more of a... Date!" Ahlbi smiled in joy.

"A-A d-date?" Juniper's hands were on her mouth. Apollo quickly reacted before the two can blurt out anything.

 **"OBJECTION!"** Apollo yelled, startling the two. "Look, we're not on a date, okay. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I kind of want to make this meeting here with my friend more private, please."

"Suit yourself, AJ!" Datz winked, then left the Office peacefully.

"Y-Yeah! I hope you two kiss!" Ahlbi smiled more before rushing outside the door. Apollo sighed.

"A-Apollo," Juniper called, "We're they really meaning it? A-Are we really to- together?"

Apollo looked down and took a deep breath, "...Yes, Juniper. We are together because of this." Apollo shows Juniper his cell phone.

"W-We're t-together because of your phone!?" Juniper was shocked with her hands to mouth. Apollo nodded.

"That's correct, yeah," Apollo began to explain. "I remember after the Trial that Athena and I had to defend you, you gave me this small Bum Rap Rhiny phone charm to remember the time I've saved you."

Juniper was surprised that he'd remembered the phone charm he gave him, Apollo continued, "After I saved you from the blast, you gave me this just so that you and I would never forget each other, in the future. So that I could have the chance to confess my feelings to you and..." Apollo just didn't have the heart to say, so Juniper spoke up.

"S-So with that charm, you're saying that we... Finally know each other more!?" Juniper gasped.

Apollo looked at her with a smile, "Juniper, it looks like you made the right decision to come to Khura'in," He said until he finally decides to confess. "After all, _I love you._ And I really wished I had the time to say that to you before, but I couldn't leave what my adopted father hasn't accomplished just yet. But now that you're here Juniper, it was my chance to confess my feelings towards you."

"O-Oh, Apollo... Y-You really do love me!" Juniper face turned rose red as she gasped that her one huge crush has finally confessed to her. "I can't express how much I'm feeling right now..."

"Juniper, take it easy," Apollo encouraged her. "Relax on the couch and you'll be fine. You can stay here with me and return back to the U.S. when your trip is finally over soon."

"Thank you so much, Apollo!" Juniper cheerfully thanked. Apollo laughed a little and tightened his tie.

"You're much welcome, Juniper." He replied in a happy tone. "I think you're the best girl I've ever met in my life."

"Indeed. And I will always be that way the more that I see you, Apollo." Juniper replied with a smile, she then thought. _"I can't believe he finally confessed! After all, he is so handsome!"_

Outside Justice Law Offices, Datz & Ahlbi were both looking at the two in complete joy. A purple glowing butterfly was sitting on top of the sign that reads "Justice Law Offices", in peace.

"I-I can't believe it. He actually confessed his feelings to her!" Ahlbi said in joy. Datz nodded.

"Yeah! I knew I had it in you, AJ! I knew it!" Datz sniffed a little. It reminded the time when Dhurke had confessed his feelings to his wife Amara.

* * *

 **Fun fact, Apollo has a Bum Rap Rhiny Charm on his cell phone.**


	18. A Romantic Night (Apollo and Juniper)

_-Tehm'pul Temple-  
_ _-May 28, 2028, 7:34 PM-_

At the bottom floor at the Tehm'pul Temple on this very romantic evening, Apollo was walking in with a covered Juniper who was looking forward to her boyfriend's surprise. Apollo was smirking, as he was ready for the grand reveal with the help of his best friend Nahyuta.

"A-Apollo? Are we almost there yet, sweetie?" Juniper asked nervously.

Apollo nodded his head, "Yes, Juniper. Get ready to feast your eyes on this!"

Apollo uncovered her eyes, making Juniper gasp in complete surprise. The whole room was filled with her flowers, plants, a beautifully made Khura'inese fountain in the center, and on the porch of the room was a table with two chairs outside the gorgeous night. A Moon was brightened to give out its beautiful effect on Apollo and Juniper's latest date. She couldn't say anything else.

"O-Oh my goodness! This is so beautiful!" Juniper's hands were on her mouth. "Apollo! Y-You weren't doing this for... For..."

"For you, Juniper," Apollo responded in a happy tone. "Come. Let us have ourselves some dinner on the porch over there," His smile brightened up, "The view from up here is gorgeous, I tell you!"

"T-Thank you, Apollo! I never felt this happy in my life!" Juniper complimented, Apollo blushed a little.

As they sit down at the table near the porch, Datz rushed in wearing a tuxedo uniform and starts to act more as a waiter. He winked at Apollo and Apollo winked back at him.

"What can I get for you two for tonight?" Datz asked in a friendly manner.

Apollo placed his finger on his forehead, "We'll have some of your most fabulous Khura'inese dishes, please! Just... Don't make them TOO spicy."

"Two of our most fabulous dishes coming right up, AJ!" Datz winked, he rushed right back into the kitchen where Ahlbi was cooking for him. Apollo looks directly back at Juniper.

"So, Juniper. How's your lovely garden doing, right now?" Apollo asked nicely. Juniper placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, it's going wonderful, Apollo," She explained, now talking with a smile on her face. "One the newest plants my Grandma planted have now grown into beautiful looking roses, I tell you!"

"Ah, that's great Juniper!" Apollo straightened his tie. "Maybe you could go to a gardening contest, maybe place your gardening skills to the test."

"I would love to, Apollo!" Juniper cheerfully said. "Although come to think of it, there's no gardening contests happening now. So I guess I should just give up on gardening?"

"NO! Of course not, Juniper!" Apollo denied to her. "You're a great gardener! You can maybe show your gardening talent to the people in Khura'in. Maybe that way, you could impress the Queen more based on your gardening skill."

"Oh! T-That's a great idea, Apollo!" Juniper hands covered her mouth in surprise, then smiling. "I never really imagined I could achieve something in for so long!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Your fabulous dishes are now here!" Datz called, he rushed in where the table was at, then placed the food onto the table. "Enjoy yourselves, you two!"

"Thanks, Datz!" Apollo thanked, Juniper was blushing hard. Apollo noticed it and looked curious.

"J-Juniper? Are you alright?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo... I'd like to thank you for taking me out here on this date with us," Juniper complimented in such a sweet way. "It means so well to us, and... Well, means more to whoever has to confess their only feelings to her girlfriend, that is."

Apollo straightened his tie, "Uh-huh! I promise I'll look over you Juniper. Say, when are you going to leave the country, anyway?"

"Oh! Around June, I think," Juniper replied. "I have to go see what my Grandma is doing with the store now that it's still open. I can't leave her alone for so long."

"I see... Well, let's eat now, okay? We want to have a good time here." Apollo concluded.

Juniper nodded, "Oh, yes! We should!"

* * *

 **This relationship is so cute. I really hope that Juniper meets with Apollo. I hope.**


End file.
